gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śniący
Śniący (ork. KRUSHAK) – główny antagonista pierwszej części serii Gothic oraz ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif, demon z wymiaru Beliara, wyznawany zarówno przez orków, jak i przez ludzi z Obozu Bractwa. Przed akcją gry Przybycie Ponad tysiąc lat temu orkowie byli atakowani przez wrogi klan. Wojownicy nieprzyjaciela byli dużo silniejsi. Wobec tego pięciu szamanów orków postanowiło przyzwać demona, który pokona wrogi klan. Beliar nakazał swemu najwyższemu słudze udać się do Górniczej Doliny, gdyż wiedział, że znajdują się tam wielkie złoża magicznej rudy. Aby mieć kontrolę nad rudą, pan chaosu musiał wysłać tam swojego sługę. Bestia przybyła na ziemię. Została nazwana przez orków Krushak. Po tym jak demon rozbił wrogie klany, orkowie oraz ich niewolnicy wznieśli mu pełną pułapek świątynię. Wtedy kapłani, którzy go przyzwali, oddali mu swe serca. Krushak, zamiast ich nagrodzić, obłożył ich klątwą, przez co szamani stali się ożywieńcami. Następnie klątwa spadła na budowniczych świątyni, którzy również podzielili ich los. Pozostali szamani podczas wielkiego rytuału uśpili demona, a orkowie zapieczętowali świątynię. Krushak na wieki spoczął w swej podziemnej świątyni. Choć ciało było uśpione, umysł pozostał przytomny. Wpływ Krushaka na barierę Podczas tworzenia magicznej bariery coś poszło nie tak. W rzeczywistości magowie nie wiedzieli, iż głęboko pod Górniczą Doliną żyje pradawny demon o potężnej mocy. Nieświadomie Krushak powiększył barierę i uczynił ją niezniszczalną. Kopuła opierała się na magicznej energii Śniącego. Bractwo Śniącego Wiele lat później, kiedy istniała już magiczna bariera do Kolonii zesłano człowieka imieniem Y'Berion. Skazaniec przyłączył się do Starego Obozu. Krushak rozumiał, że orkowie nigdy go nie przebudzą i potrzebuje nowych wyznawców. Wtedy zesłał Y'Berionowi wizję. Ujawnił się jako piękny bóg, nazywany Śniącym i obiecał zniszczyć barierę oraz wyrwać wiernych spod wpływów magnatów. Więzień porzucił wiarę w trzech bogów i stał się wyznawcą Śniącego, który nakazał mu udać się na bagno na wschodzie. Przyłączyło się do niego wielu ludzi, m.in. Kalom i Angar. Śniący wskazał im opuszczoną świątynię, w której żył odtąd samotnie Y'Berion (jeśli nie liczyć Natalii i Chani, które najprawdopodobniej były kurtyzanami Jaśnie Oświeconego). Przed świątynią wybudowano wielki dziedziniec, na którym modlili się nowicjusze, a wokół niego obóz. Chaty stały na palach. Niektóre z nich mieściły się na górnym poziomie, gdzie wejść można było po drabinkach. Najważniejsi ludzie w obozie to guru – nauczyciele i kapłani. Ich mistrzem był Y'Berion. Największym guru poza nim był Cor Kalom. Strażnikami obozu zostali wojownicy. Nazywano ich strażą świątynną, a ich przywódcą został Cor Angar. Zarówno Kalom, jak i Angar otrzymali przydomek „Cor”. Śniący po raz kolejny objawił się Bractwu. Nakazał zbierać bagienne ziele. Mówił, iż dzięki niemu serca wiernych otworzą się na miłość Śniącego. W rzeczywistości demon wiedział, że każdy, kto zażywa te zioła, będzie uzależniony, a jego umysł – słaby. Cor Kalom rozkazał zbierać zioła, a niedługo później doznał kolejnej wizji. Śniący powiedział mu, że aby go przebudzić, należy zebrać odpowiednią ilość wydzieliny pełzaczy, a energię tam zawartą zogniskować dzięki mocy kamienia ogniskującego. Strażnicy świątynni codziennie udawali się do należącej do Gomeza Starej Kopalni, gdzie polowali na pełzacze, a wydzielinę nosili do Kaloma. center|thumb|210px|Figurka Śniącego Gothic Wygląd Śniącego Śniący przypomina wielkiego pełzacza. Jego głowa okryta jest maską, z której wyrastają wielkie, zakręcone rogi oraz długie, spiczaste kły. Tułów demona przypomina tułów człowieka, jednak ma dwa, niczym się nieróżniące od nóg, ramiona. Śniący stoi na trzech masywnych, ostro zakończonych odnóżach. center|thumb|310px|Maska Śniącego Wielkie przywołanie 10 lat później Cor Kalom doznał kolejnej wizji. Dowiedział się, że wydzielina pełzaczy składowana jest w innym miejscu, w większych ilościach. Każe więc Bezimiennemu udać się do gniazda pełzaczy i zdobyć ich jaja. Wybraniec musi też odnaleźć kamień ogniskujący, gdyż wysłany wcześniej nowicjusz Nyras nie powrócił. Na miejscu okazało się, że Nyras został opętany. Śniący wiedział, że Bezimienny jest wybrańcem Innosa. Opętał więc Nyrasa i kazał mu zgładzić swego wroga. Bezimienny jednak pokonuje Nyrasa. Po powrocie do Bractwa oddaje kamień i jaja pełzaczy guru. Cor Kalom wydobywa z jaj wydzielinę, a dzięki kamieniowi ogniskującemu ogniskuje zawartą w niej moc. Potrzebny jest już tylko almanach, a po jego znalezieniu następuje wielkie przywołanie. Podczas wielkiego przywołania wielki mistrz Y'Berion unosi kamień, z którego wytryska starożytna moc. Bractwo doznaje wizji, w której widzi orka na cmentarzu. Niespodziewanie moc Śniącego przechodzi przez ciało Y'Beriona, osłabiając go. Wielki mistrz traci przytomność. Zamach na cmentarzysku orków Krushak, po tym jak zesłał wizję Bractwu, objawia się orkom. Mówi im, że ludzie przybędą niebawem na cmentarzysko. Orkowi zwiadowcy i wojownik ruszają do jaskini, gdzie chowano ich zmarłych. Śniący wysyła ich tam dlatego, iż wiedział, że przybędą tam ludzie z Bractwa. Wie, że orkowie zabiją ich, a zaniepokojeni sekciarze wyślą na cmentarzysko Bezimiennego. Tak demon zaplanował drugi zamach na swego nieprzyjaciela. Po tragicznym dla Y'Beriona przywołaniu władzę w obozie przejmuje Cor Angar. Wysyła on na cmentarzysko orków oddział strażników oraz guru Baal Lukora. Grupa dochodzi na cmentarzysko i rozpoczyna poszukiwania. Niespodziewanie zostają otoczeni przez orków i straż świątynna zostaje wybita. Jedynie Baal Lukor miał tyle szczęścia, że Bezimienny przybywa na czas i przeżył, jednak cała reszta ekspedycji zginęła. Gdy ekspedycja nie wracała, Cor Angar wysyła do jaskini Bezimiennego. Wybraniec pomaga Baal Lukorowi w oczyszczeniu cmentarzyska z orków. Plan Śniącego dotyczący zamachu na Bezimiennego prysł. Wtedy jednak Krushak opętuje Lukora i nakazaje mu zabić swego wroga. Podczas walki z Bezimiennym guru przegrywa, a bohater powrócił do obozu ze złymi wiadomościami – na cmentarzysku nic nie znaleziono. Nie bóg, lecz demon thumb|280px|Posąg Śniącego w jego świątyni Gdy Bezimienny wraca, dowiaduje się od Cor Angara, iż Y'Berion umiera. Bohater udaje się na bagna, gdzie zbiera zioła lecznicze. W tym czasie konający mistrz doznaje wizji – Śniący ujawnił mu swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Y'Berion budzi się na chwilkę i oznajmia te straszliwe wieści Bractwu. Większość jest zszokowana i porzuca wyznawanie demona. Jedynymi wiernymi pozostają Cor Kalom, który zrzeka się Bractwa, i garstka jego ludzi. Gdy Bezimienny przybywa z pomocą w postaci ziół leczniczych, Cor Angar próbuje ratować Y'Beriona, lecz nie zdążył; Jaśnie Oświecony zmarł. Kalom tymczasem uciekł wraz ze swoimi ludźmi z obozu. Magia demonów Na terytoriach orków tymczasem żyje samotnie nekromanta Xardas. Przez wiele lat studiował zakazaną magię. Pragnął się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób kopuła wyrwała się z pod kontroli magów. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, iż sprawcą tego jest prastary demon – Krushak, czczony przez Bractwo jako Śniący. Udało mu się schwytać orka, który wymienił imię Ur-Shaka jako tego, kto posiada dalsze informacje o demonie. Szaman został jednak zaatakowany przez kilku swoich współplemieńców w starej cytadeli. Z pomocą przychodzi mu wysłany przez Xardasa Bezimienny. Ur-Shak opowiada mu historię Śniącego. Wyjaśnia mu też, że Śniący przebywa w swojej świątyni, pod miastem orków. Aby przejść przez owe miasto bez walki, trzeba mieć założone Ulu-Mulu – broń pokoju. Przebudzenie Tymczasem Kalom błąkał się po całej kolonii, aż w końcu Śniący objawił mu się, i kazał udać się do świątyni oraz wyjaśnił, jak należy go przebudzić. Następnie objawił się orkom. Przestrzegł ich, aby przepuścili Kaloma i jego ludzi. Wreszcie fanatyczni słudzy demona dostali się do świątyni i przez wiele godzin modlili się do niego. Bezimienny tymczasem z Ulu-Mulu przechodzi przez orkowe miasto i udaje się do świątyni. Zabijając szkielety, demony, orkowych wojowników, szamanów oraz pokonując strażników świątynnych, dostaje się na most, prowadzący do głównej części świątyni. Tam staje mu na drodze nieśmiertelny i zarazem ostatni z szamanów – Grash-Varrag-Arushat. Bezimienny musi uciekać ze świątyni. Bohater z pomocą Xardasa znajduje sposób na pokonanie nieumarłego. Ze starożytnym mieczem Urizielem w ręku rzuca się na wroga, odsyłając go do świata umarłych. Wtedy do świątyni teleportuje się nekromanta Xardas. Ostrzega Bezimiennego przed Kalomem i wyjaśnia, jak pokonać Śniącego: należy przebić mieczami szamanów ich serca. Otworzy się wtedy portal, prowadzący do świata Beliara i wchłonie Krushaka. Bezimienny udaje się do sanktuarium, gdzie ludzie Kaloma przebudzają demona. Bezimienny dzięki Urizielowi pokonuje Kaloma i jego ludzi, a następnie przebija serca, otwierając portal, który wchłonął Śniącego. center|thumb|310px|Leże Śniącego Skutki wygnania Gdy Krushak zostaje wygnany bariera upada, tworząc magiczną burzę. Pioruny kumulują się nad centrum kolonii, gdzie znajduje się Stary Obóz. Błyskawica uderza w zamkową wieżę, a jej kawałki sypią się, zabijając kilku kopaczy. Śniący zaś w chwili, gdy Bezimienny zsyłał go na wygnanie, przywołuje „armię ciemności”, a wśród niej grupę smoków. Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka Istnieje teoria twierdząca, iż Śniący to Smok Ożywieniec. Świadczą o tym słowa smoka: Nie mam imienia, tak jak i ty nie masz imienia – do Bezimiennego, Śniący nie miał przecież imienia, a przynajmniej żaden śmiertelnik go nie znał. Imię Śniący wymyślili ludzie, zaś Krushak – orkowie. Można to też potwierdzić tym, że po zabiciu Smoka Ożywieńca Lestera i Angara przestają gnębić bóle głowy, które były spowodowane tym, że byli kiedyś wyznawcami Śniącego. Można też wywnioskować to po wywiadzie z Michaelem Hoge, kiedy mówił: Bezimienny jest Avatarem Adanosa. Natomiast Smok Ożywieniec to Avatar Beliara, noszący w sobie „energię” Śniącego. Hyglas uważa natomiast, że przez obecne ułożenie konstelacji Wołu i Wojownika demony mogą z łatwością przenikać do świata ludzi, co może oznaczać, że Śniący (Smok Ożywieniec) nie potrzebował do ponownego przejścia ani pięciu serc szamanów, ani pomocy ze strony wyznawców. ArcaniA W nieznanych okolicznościach Śniący wraca do świata ludzi, jednak zostaje uwięziony w Amulecie Śniącego, który wkrótce trafia w ręce Rhobara III. Ponieważ król nie zanosi artefaktu bezzwłocznie do miejsca przeznaczenia, demon uwalnia się i opętuje dawnego wroga, wskutek czego wybucha wojna. Wspierany przez Xeshę Śniący wykorzystuje Rhobara III do wzniecenia chaosu, jednak po śmierci Ahn'Bael, Ethorn VI ze swoimi wspólnikami odprawia rytuał, który zmusza demona do opuszczenia ciała swego żywiciela. center|thumb|310px|Śniący w outro ArcaniA ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Ethorn VI, Grosh i Thorus przywołują Śniącego do Setarrif. Grosh rzuca na niego zaklęcia, dzięki któremu pierwszy z nich posiada nad nim władzę. Następnie pomaga im, rozbijając myrtańskie wojska atakujące miasto. Po wszystkim Grosh zdejmuje z demona zaklęcie, krzycząc przy tym Beliar. Demon zwraca się przeciwko Setarrifczykom i niszczy miasto oraz drastycznie zmniejsza populację ludności. Po tym zdarzeniu przenosi się do wnętrza Góry Białookiej. Wchłania całą znajdującą się tam energię Bogini, wskutek czego wybucha wulkan. Następnie rozprzestrzenia swoją aurę, by opętać miejscową ludność i zaprowadzić chaos. Po przybyciu Seleny do Setarrif słudzy demona odbierają jej amulet, który mógłby służyć do wypędzenia Śniącego. Pasterz z Feshyr używa jednak mocy innych artefaktów Bogini, by stawić czoła demonowi. Ten, osłabiony przedłużającą się walką, próbuje się zregenerować, jednak wtedy pasterz szybko zabiera naszyjnik, po czym używa go, by na dobre wypędzić Śniącego. Walka z nim wygląda tak samo, jak walka z Xeshą. Demon przyzywa ciągle te same stworzenia, aby atakowały Bezimiennego. Nazywany jest również Arcydemonem. center|thumb|180px|Śniący w ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Magia Śniącego Istnieją cztery kręgi magii Śniącego. Różni się ona zasadniczo od czarów Myrtany. Polega na manipulacji psychiką ofiary, telekinezie, pirokinezie oraz magii powietrza. Energię magiczną Śniący pobiera od samego Beliara. Magami Krushaka są tak zwani guru. Magia Śniącego choć niedoceniana jest równie potężna jak magia Myrtany. Dzięki niej guru potrafią szybko pokonać przeciwnika. Sam Śniący zaraz po przebudzeniu, choć był bardzo słaby, miotał zręcznie kulami ognia lub usypiał na zawsze ofiary. Gdyby był w pełni sił, dzięki swojej magii, nie miałby równego sobie przeciwnika. Modyfikacje Mroczne Tajemnice Śniącego można zabić za pomocą czaru Gniew Innosa zaklętego w Kryształ Zwycięzców. Wystarczy dwukrotne jego użycie. Returning Pojawia się cała rasa pokrewnych Śniącemu stworzeń – demonikony. Sam demon powraca pod koniec gry za sprawą rytuałów odprawionych przez Hoshkara. Według Eligora Śniący za sprawą długiego snu i wygnania stracił pokaźną część dawnej potęgi. Podczas rozmowy z bohaterem, demon objawia że tak naprawdę nie został stworzony przez Beliara, tylko powstał na początku tworzenia świata. Bezimienny dzięki koronie demonów jest w stanie oprzeć się mocy demona i stoczyć z nim zwycięską bitwę. Serce Śniącego jest jednym z elementów potrzebnych do stworzenia Gniewu Stwórcy. thumb|center|260px|Śniący w Returning 2.0 Ludzie z Górniczej Doliny W modyfikacji Ludzie z Górniczej Doliny, jeśli Bezimienny dołączy do Obozu Bractwa, Śniący w wizji ukaże mu się jako ork w miejscu podobnym do lokacji z Die Bedrohung. Dark Saga W modyfikacji Dark Saga występuje jako strażnik krypty. Jest o wiele mniejszy, ale potrafi się poruszać i atakować. Ciekawostki * Śniący jest najpotężniejszą istotą w całej sadze oraz jedyną, która atakuje bohatera, nawet jeśli jest on już martwy. * Jeżeli bohater zabije Kaloma poza zasięgiem wzroku Śniącego, to nie zaatakuje on bohatera oraz nie będzie przyzywał książąt demonów po przebiciu serc szamanów. * W wersji alpha Śniący anatomicznie miał być bardziej podobny do zwykłego demona niż olbrzymiego pełzacza. Sam jego kult wyglądał inaczej. Sekciarze od początku wiedzieli, że wyznają demona oraz wiedzieli, że przynosi on apokalipsę. By oddalić w czasie jego gniew składali mu ofiary z ludzi (co pokazuje screenshoot z 2000 roku). Składanie ofiary.png|Rytuał składania ofiary dla Śniącego Śniący (Gothic) (wersja alfa).png|Śniący w wersji alpha Kategoria:Demony i stworzenia magiczne de:Der Schläfer en:The Sleeper ru:Спящий